


The Meaning of the Name

by Manwe_Stark



Series: Dragon Renaissance [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, House Targaryen, Original Character-centric, Westeros (A Song of Ice and Fire)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manwe_Stark/pseuds/Manwe_Stark
Summary: Aemon tells Brienne who her name is from and what this has to do with her home.
Relationships: Ashara Dayne/Daeron Targaryen (Son of Aerys II)
Series: Dragon Renaissance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174310
Kudos: 2





	The Meaning of the Name

**Author's Note:**

> Aemon tells Brienne who her name is from and what this has to do with her home.

Aemon cleans the sword. The long, dark blade gleamed dullly in the sunlight as he rubbed it with an oil-impregnated cloth. His father taught him to always take care of weapons, because thanks to this he would serve longer. It was also very relaxing.

He sat in the courtyard of Summerhall, which was the seat of his lord father, Prince Daeron Targaryen, second son of King Aerys the Second of this Name, and brother of King Rhaegar Targaryen, and his lady mother, Lady Ashara Dayne, daughter of Lord Beric Dayne, and sister of Ser Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the Morning, now Princess Ashara. He watched his father's knights practice, among whom he saw his brother, Baelon Targaryen. Baelon, who was three years his junior, liked to hang out in the library with Samwell Tarly, his father's ward, where he studied ancient Valyrian scrolls, books written by long-dead Maesters, treatises on history and war, books on the history, traditions and laws of the Seven Kingdoms or Free Cities and Slave Bay and even terribly boring treatises on trade and the changes of seasons. However, he was not a bookworm, devoting a part of the time to regular training, nevertheless he found no pleasure or even satisfaction in the fight, treating it as part of his duties.  
What else was he, who often spent half a day among the dust and dirt in the courtyard, practicing under the supervision of Ser Roderick, where he used a sword, ax, mace, spear, hammer and bow, and also trained with a lance on a horse. He wanted you to be versatile when it comes to using weapons on the battlefield, often also fighting two, three or four opponents at once, knowing full well that in a real fight the enemy will not be approached one by one.

Now he watched as his brother practiced with his father's two knights, shielding himself with a large shield with a three-headed dragon on him. He wore black plate armor with chain mail, and a red pennant fell from a high helmet, and he could see the focus on his face and even the drops of sweat as he blocked the blows with his shield or inflicted them himself. At one point, he hit one of the opponents with a shield so that he fell limp to the ground and pushed the other one down. Baelon did well, but he didn't care for glory or for the minstrels to praise his deeds. He learned to fight because that was expected of a prince, even if the second son of prince Summerhall, but he did not love what he really loved for his book.

Turning and going back to cleaning his sword, he noticed his twin sister Liliaenys Targaryen in a family called Lili. Like him, he had his mother's purple eyes, his father's silver hair that fell down to her waist, a heart-shaped face, and a slender and graceful figure. However, unlike her, he tied his hair into a thick braid that fell freely to his chest. Beside her was her sworn shield, Lady Brienne of Tarth. The eldest daughter of Lord Selwyn Tarth known as the Evening Star, Brienne was a tall and strong woman at the same time ugly and unattractive. However, having a brother and two sisters, she did not have the continuity of the family on her shoulders. When Lord Tarth was at court with his family, his father gladly took Brienne to be his twin sister's sworn shield.

\- Hello, Lili- he said with a smile.  
\- Hello, Aemon. I see you're busy, said his sister.  
\- A little, I'll just clean my sword and go on training.  
\- I see Baelon is training- Lili said.  
\- Yes, and he's doing fine.  
Then their brother defeated the second knight who fell to the ground. Lili ran to him immediately, so Aemon was left alone with Lady Brienne. As he looked at her, he remembered a thing his father had told him about the person who gave him his name who had died on the island of Tarth by accident.  
\- Lady Brienne, come on over here- he said.  
The woman looked at him and then walked over.  
\- Prince Aemon, how can I help you?-She asked.  
Aemon looked at her carefully.  
Her lips are wide, her lips are swollen and her nose is broken more than once. Sharp and regular features, covered with freckles and short hair, straw-colored and teeth prominent and crooked.  
\- You know, in honor of someone I was given a name? - he asked.  
-I will provide Prince Aemon called the Dragon Knight- Brienne replied.  
Aemon laughed.  
\- Perhaps it is also, though not entirely. Nor is it about Maester Aemon who is my father's great-great-great-great-uncle. It is about Prince Aemon, son of Jaehaerys Targaryen, known as the Reconciler or the Old King. As you know or not, Prince Aemon was his heir, his wife his aunt Lady Jocelyn Baratheon with whom he had one daughter Rhaenys, just like my dear cousin. And this Rhaenys married Corlys Velaryon, The Sea Snake with whom she had two children. But that's not important. As I said, Prince Aemon was killed on the island of Tarth. It happened when there was a clash of two factions in Myr, the defeat of which had to flee. First she fled to the Steps, but there they were chased away by Archon Tyrosh and the pirate kings. After that, the Myrians occupied the eastern bank of Tarth. Your ancestor, Cameron Tarth, was unable to deal with them, so he asked for help from his senior Lord Boremond Baratheon and the king. Aemon Targaryen flew there on his dragon, Carax and his good son, Corlys Velaryona, who by the way was closer to his age than his daughter's. Aemon had arrived earlier and met Lord Tarth at his camp in the mountains of Tarth. No fewer than two Myrian scouts found his camp. They wanted to kill Lord Cameron, but instead hit Aemon with a crossbow bolt and he drowned himself in his own blood- he said.  
  
-What's this all about?-Brienna asked, not quite understanding what it was all about.  
\- So that in some perverse way it was Tarth who killed the Targaryen prince, because the Myrians wanted to kill him, and only pure coincidence did prince Aemon die.  
\- As you said, it was pure coincidence. He certainly didn't want him dead.  
-No, he didn't, and I can assure you at the time, most thought so, though some might have thought otherwise- Aemon replied. He finished cleaning the sword, put it in the scabbard, got up and patted Brienne on the back, then went to his parents, Dyanna and Aenar, whom he noticed walking into the courtyard.  
_Names matter, and I hope not to end up like the Old King's son accidentally killed by some thug. However, life is full of surprises and you never know how it will turn out._

**Author's Note:**

> Daeron Targaryen is the second son of Aerys and Rhaella, but here he was born in 261 and not in 269 as in canon.  
> He has five children with Ashara Dayne: Aemon, Liliaenys, Baelon, Dyanna, and Aenar. In addition, they also had a daughter, Aemme, who died when she was one year old.


End file.
